1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle room lighting device (a vehicle room lamp) for rotationally operating a lamp lens and then making an operation of pushing a push switch to thereby cause a light source to be turned ON/OFF.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle room lighting device of such type is conventionally known (for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 58-181634). Hereinafter, a conventional vehicle room lighting device will be described. The conventional vehicle room lighting device is provided with: an edge which is arranged at the periphery of a housing; a bulb which is partitioned by the lens and the housing; and a lens which is arranged to enable tilting at a front face opening portion of the housing; and a push button switch which causes the bulb to be turned ON/OFF, wherein a pin portion of the lens is rotatably engaged with a recessed portion which is formed by the housing and the rim. When the lens is pushed, the lens rotates around the pin portion and then the rotating lens causes a push button switch to be turned ON/OFF (open/close), whereby the bulb is turned ON/OFF.
The vehicle room lighting device of such type causes the bulb to be turned ON/OFF by operating the push button switch to be turned ON/OFF through a rotating operation of the lens, and thus, the rotating operation of the lens needs to be precious. Therefore, in the vehicle room lighting device of such type, it has been important to rotatably mount the lens on the housing without a backlash.